1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to drop ceiling systems and more particularly to a ceiling panel that can be inserted into and supported by a gridwork suspended from a ceiling. The panel is made from a semi-rigid and resilient material having each side edge of the panel folded upwardly to define horizontal and vertical edges which receive removable clips in each corner of the panel that are in turn adapted to be releasably connected to the suspended gridwork of the ceiling system. The clips are designed so that each panel will be self-centered within an opening in the supporting gridwork and are snapped into the opening in a manner so as not to place compressive shear forces on the base of the panel.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Drop ceilings for building structures have been common for many years and are suitable to be suspended from an existing ceiling so that a new, lowered ceiling structure is positioned beneath the existing ceiling and can assume numerous patterns with various types of ceiling panels. Typically, the drop ceilings have a suspended gridwork defining quadrangular openings which may be square or rectangular depending upon the aesthetics desired for the room in which the drop ceiling is installed. The gridwork defining the openings typically includes perpendicular stringers having horizontal flanges or shoulders on which the ceiling panels can rest under the influence of gravity. Panels can be removed by pushing upwardly along one edge and tilting the panel so that it will drop through the quadrangular opening and can thereby be replaced if desired.
Most drop ceiling panels are made of an acoustic tile which have certain desirable characteristics as far as aesthetics and sound absorption is concerned, but such panels are inflexible and it is very difficult to insert a panel into an opening in the gridwork so it can rest on the stringers defining the grid system in a uniform manner. Many times such acoustical panels will break during installation or become discolored or water stained thereby necessitating replacement of the ceiling panel and, accordingly, there is considerable waste and frequent replacement of acoustical panels in a drop ceiling.
In lieu of acoustical panels, metal panels can also be used to obtain a different aesthetic with metal panels solving some of the problems with acoustical panels. Metal panels, however, typically have spring clips along the side edges thereof which are biased outwardly into engagement with the stringers in the supporting gridwork, and while the springs are helpful in holding the panel in the desired position within the gridwork, they typically place the panel under shear compression so that over time the panel may undesirably bow disrupting the aesthetic continuity of the drop ceiling. It is to overcome the shortcomings in prior art drop ceilings that the present invention has been made.